User talk:ThePikminMeister
Welcome to my talk page! Rules: *No spamming *No flaming *Have fun! I am in the guild of bulborbs, so any questions regarding that may be asked here. I have two signatures: *My main one -> *And my guild sig -> Overall, just enjoy! Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Game Are you still working on your second game? An Idea First of all, let me stress, you do not have to do this, it is merely a suggestion and no harm is done if you refuse. I noticed that the Red and Snow Bulborb Guilds are doing well on member count, but we still have no Orange Bulborbs. If you would be interested, you could become an Orange Bulborb and pioneer that job. Let me again say this is just a suggestion. You are entirely free to do as you choose. It is unprecedented, but I suppose it would be fine if we did that. I can give the rank of master Orange Bulborb, just let me know if anything needs to be done that only admins can do. Your second sig will be the same, just use "gsig2". Thank you for helping out the Guild! WHOOOOOOOOO Yeah! IM BACK AND FULL OF IDEAS!!!!!!! Grrrr.... I forgot how to make my sig right S.s. Zymph Did you finish the S.S. Zymph? Wooooop Dude, you didn't use your sig when you edited my talk page! You don't sound very excited that I'm back...... We'll, soon I'll be adding the details of The Griffin, the ship in Pikmin: The Mystery Potion. I was being a friend, not in the guild, like when I talk to you! I didn't want my sig to be my guild sig, I wanted to be his friend! Well, it's ok though. Ok. Good night meister. PS: You don't need to reply, I'm just saying good night. Forgot Who was my mentor again? I'm a Red Bulborb at the guild. P.S. Basically forgot a lot when I was out. :P But, the Spotty Bulbear is on hiatus so guess I'll have to wait. New Template Hey, I made a new template right here. Mmoooooooo Guess who? It's me PPP. I forgot how to do my sig though. MAY THE PIKPIKS BE WITH YOU WOOOOOP I have returned! YAAAAAY Offered Assistance Hey, I've cleaned up one of your pages a bit and added it to the "Category" to clean the categories a bit, along with adding your fanon game template to it. We miss you. Come back Hey why are you never on? We need you.